Life of a Rock
by dudeman-001
Summary: What do three strangers have to do with Terra's past? PG-13 for small amounts of language Completed!
1. Strange happenings

Hello reader person! This is my second fanfic, but that isn't really important, is it? Now, before you begin reading the story, there are a few things you have to assume.  
  
Terra is completely good, no evil whatsoever. When she came back to the Titans, Slade trained her to become better but she ran away from him since she didn't like what he did. An EXTREME sorry to all BBxRaven fans, but in order for this story to work how I planned, Terra and Beast Boy have to love each other. Those are the only things I can think of right now. So...you may now read...I guess... He he he... ¬('-'¬)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It is another average day at Titan's tower. Beast Boy playing video games, Cyborg is beating Beast Boy at video games, Starfire asking Robin questions, Robin answering Starfire's questions, and Raven is meditating. Everyone is having a good time. Except Terra. For the past few days, she has had an extremely bad feeling. Like somebody from her past was tracking her down, trying to find her. Everyday she would either sit in her room or in the kitchen trying to remember anyone other than the Titans.  
  
Beast Boy: TTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Terra (obviously) woke up.  
  
Terra: "Beast Boy, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Terra looks around to see where she is. "Oh...I fell asleep on the table again, didn't I?  
  
Beast Boy: Yah, you did.  
  
Terra: Sorry, I just have a bad feeling.  
  
Beast Boy: Terra, what's wrong?  
  
Terra: I don't know, I just feel like something evil is coming.  
  
Beast Boy: Come on, you can tell me. What is it?  
  
Terra: I don't know, ok? Terra gets up and starts to walk to her room when Beast Boy puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
Beast Boy: You sure you don't know?  
  
Terra: Look, I just want to be alone for a while. Terra pries of Beast Boy's hand and walks to her room.  
  
Beast Boy: Terra.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Terra's Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terra locked her door and fell splat on her bed. She turned on the television and watched the weather channel.  
  
Newsperson: And the top story tonight; very strange weather has occurred recently around Jump City. Let's ask our newscaster on the scene.  
  
Newscaster: "Thanks Shelly. Well......very strange weather...connection is down...tornado heading...south...tidal wave coming......along shore......magma moving...west......all weather...moving toward...Jump City......here's a map ...you...view..." The map shows up on the screen. All three of these bizarre weather phenomena's show to be moving at a rate that two of them will reach one point first...Titan's Tower. "As you can see...the wave and magma...reach...breaking......everyone...shelter...............  
  
Terra turns off the TV. Her face looks horrified.  
  
Terra: No. It can't be them. How could they find me here?  
  
Beast Boy: Who could find you? Beast Boy had managed to sneak into Terra's room without her noticing.  
  
Terra: Nobody, it's nobody. I'm just tired.  
  
Beast Boy: Terra, you can't use that excuse anymore. You sleep like twenty hours a day now. Something is wrong, I know. You can tell me. What is it?  
  
Terra: I just have a very bad feeling-  
  
Beast Boy: About the weather?  
  
Terra: About who is causing the weather. That is not normal weather.  
  
Beast Boy: Are you saying somebody is causing it?  
  
Terra mumbling: Something's upset the other-  
  
Beast Boy: What Terra?  
  
Terra: Nothing. If you will kindly leave, I need to be alone.  
  
Beast Boy: Whatever you say. *kiss*  
  
Beast Boy leaves the room. Terra walks over to her TV. She hits a place on the wall that reveals a secret compartment with a small box inside.  
  
Terra: "This is the only way..." She opens the box, revealing four round rocks. Each one is a different solid color. One is green, another is blue, another is red, and the last is white. The green one was glowing very bright already but the other three were only blinking. "NO. Fuck no, they are coming." And with that the alarm rang in the entire tower.  
  
Robin on comlink: Titans, trouble at the entrance!  
  
(Terra thinking): No. They don't know what they're dealing with. And with that Terra raced out of her room as fast as she could to the entrance, but sadly she was too late to warn any of the other Titans. They were all ahead of her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Titan's Tower Entrance *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Terra reached the entrance, she froze up. To all the other Titans, the entrance made no sense. The ground was fried, the walls were wet, but the sprinklers had not been set off. The only things standing were they and two mysterious cloaked people. One was cloaked in red and the other in blue.  
  
(Terra thinking): Please. Please let it not be them. While Terra was thinking, another stranger flew in, but this one was cloaked in white.  
  
Blue stranger: Wind, you're late.  
  
White stranger: What's it matter? I'm here, right?  
  
Terra mumbling: Did he call her Wind? No...it's true...it is them. The red- cloaked stranger pulled off his hood, revealing a teenage boy with red hail and red sunglasses.  
  
Red stranger: Hello Terra. So nice to see you again. Terra screamed at the sound of his voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Woohoo!!! I am done with chapter uno. I don't have much to say right now, so I will just ask you to please Review. REVIEW OR FEEL MY WRATH. LoL, jk. Anyway, feel free to review. If you are mad at me, I can understand why. Oh well, g2g, buh-bye.  
  
LOL, g2g is not spell checked by Microsoft word. 


	2. Who are these strangers?

Yay!!! I am writing chapter two!!! Who hoo!!! Sadly, last chapter was shorter then anything else I've ever written. Sadly I have lost most inspiration, but what does that have to do with anything, I have no clue. Forget this beginning thing, it's pointless. Just go down and start reading the other stuffs. ¬('-'¬)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: Terra had a very bad feeling about the (weather?) Well, anyway, some strangers show up, she freaks out, stuff like that. Let's see who these mysterious people are.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Red stranger: Hello Terra. So nice to see you again. Terra screamed at the sound of his voice.  
  
Terra: What the hell do you want?  
  
Blue stranger: You've been slacking off, and our master isn't happy about it.  
  
Red stranger: Just be glad he didn't come.  
  
Terra: So what do you want?  
  
White stranger: Earth, we merely came to inform you-  
  
Red stranger: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
White stranger: Well it's true. We did come to tell her.  
  
Blue stranger: And she has to come with us. Our master isn't going to be happy if we don't do as he says.  
  
Beast Boy: Ummm, excuse me. Who the hell are you guys?  
  
Blue stranger: That is of no importance to you.  
  
Robin: If you want to mess with one of us, you're messing with all of us. Titan's, GO!  
  
Terra: DON'T!!! YOU DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST!!! But it was too late, all the other Titan's charged at the strangers.  
  
Blue stranger: You should have listened to her. She knows what she's talking about. And with that the blue stranger sent a wave of water crashing into the entrance, pushing all the Titans backward.  
  
White stranger: You're over-doing it again.  
  
Blue stranger: Sorry. I guess I get a little carried away too much.  
  
Terra: Guys, you have to get out of here.  
  
Beast Boy: (sputter) They're not taking you away (sputter) without a fight.  
  
Terra: You have no idea. Even one of them can beat all of us.  
  
Cyborg: Whatcha talking about?  
  
White stranger: You know, she's right. Ah, forget this. You guys can handle this, can't you?  
  
Red & Blue strangers: Yah, you can go Wind. With that the White stranger flew away.  
  
Beast Boy: Can you please tell us who you are?  
  
Terra: I can tell you. The blue one is my ex-friend and the red one is my ex-boyfriend.  
  
Red stranger: How long have I been your "ex" boyfriend?  
  
Terra: Since I left you dumbass.  
  
Blue stranger: Harsh Terra. Harsh...  
  
Beast Boy: So you know these guys?  
  
Terra: Yah, and the white one that was here a little while ago is also my ex-friend. Beast Boy walks up to the red stranger.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm watching you punk.  
  
Red stranger: I see you found somebody else, huh?  
  
Terra: No, you think?  
  
Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg: Uh, what the hell is going on here?  
  
Red stranger: This is pointless. I'm going. See-ya.  
  
Blue stranger: "Dude, you can't leave me here alone? DUDE, GET BACK HERE!!!" But the Red stranger disappeared. "Wait, why I am still here?" The blue stranger begins to walk away.  
  
Robin: Stop right there!!! The stranger obeys.  
  
Blue stranger: Yes, anything you want?  
  
Robin: You're not going anywhere until we get an explanation about what's going on here!  
  
Blue stranger turns around: "Let me show you an example of my power." The Blue stranger cracks his knuckles. "Now, how should I do this?"  
  
Terra: Everyone, I highly recommend you RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! Terra lifts a stone and flies away at lightning speed.  
  
Blue stranger: "She had the right idea. Now, first let's get Cyborg here wet." The stranger sends a water ball at Cyborg, completely drenching him. "Now, you move there and you move there." The stranger motioned his fingers so that Raven was standing stiff on the ground and Cyborg had his sonic cannon pointed right at her head.  
  
Raven: Cyborg, what are you doing?!?!!?!?  
  
Cyborg: I don't know. I can't move.  
  
Robin: What have you done to them?  
  
Blue stranger: "Shut up. Oh, I got a good position for you." He motions Robin and Starfire so both of them were suspended in midair with their faces very close to each other's. "And now for you Beast Boy. Chinchilla!" With that Beast Boy transformed into a Chinchilla! "Oh man, I could do this all day!!!"  
  
Terra: Stop!  
  
Blue stranger: Fine, I'll give them back their free will. He snapped his fingers and everybody was able to move (or transform) again.  
  
Beast Boy: What the fuck was that?  
  
Blue stranger: I just have to get anything with water on it or in it and I can control it. It is one of my favorite skills.  
  
Terra: It's true. He can make any of us do anything he pleases.  
  
Blue stranger: "Like stop you." He motioned his hand and froze Robin in midair. "Trying to get behind me to catch me off guard doesn't work." He motioned Robin down to the ground.  
  
Robin makes his way to Terra and calls a group huddle (like in football team, he he)  
  
Robin: Ok, how are we going to beat him?  
  
Terra: We can't. It is impossible. I might as well go right now.  
  
Blue stranger: I can hear everything you guys are saying.  
  
Terra: Oh yah, I forgot. He can read minds.  
  
Beast Boy: Terra, you seriously won't go with this guy, will you?  
  
Terra: It looks like I don't have a choice.  
  
Blue stranger: "Actually, you do." All the Titans let go of each other and looked at the blue stranger. "Because of the fact that I don't like commanding people against their will, you can stay Terra."  
  
Terra: WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blue stranger: On two conditions.  
  
Terra: Name them.  
  
Blue stranger: You will do your job properly so we don't have to do it for you.  
  
Terra: Fine.  
  
Blue stranger: And you will tell the Titans what is going on.  
  
Terra: But-  
  
Blue stranger: For those two conditions, you have no choice. Now either fulfill them, or you're out of here. With that the stranger turned into a puddle and completely disappeared.  
  
Starfire: So...Terra...he ordered you to speak to us about some matter, yes?  
  
Terra: I'll tell you later. I need to go lie down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
YAYAAYYAYAAYAYYAYAYAA!!!!!!!!!!!! Got past that. Is it short? I'm guessing it's a little short. Is it a little short? Ah, whatever. 


	3. Terra's secret: Revealed

HELLO READER DUDE (OR DUDETTE) Well, I really don't know what so say right now, so you can just go down and begin reading. Woosh!!! EVIL: Did anyone every notice teachers get paid to make students work? Lol  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: three people appeared, had a long conversation with Terra, and gave the other Titans udder confusion for what's going on. Let's us see the...well...continue...whatever...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: Blue stranger: For those two conditions, you have no choice. Now either fulfill them, or you're out of here. With that the stranger turned into a puddle and completely disappeared.  
  
Starfire: So...Terra...he ordered you to speak to us about some matter, yes?  
  
Terra: I'll tell you later. I need to go lie down.  
  
This chapter: It has been weeks since the incident with the strangers, and Terra has not yet revealed her deepest secret. Within the first week of the stranger's arrival and departure, all the Titans asked Terra non-stop about the three people. Eventually the asking grew smaller and smaller until everyone finally forgot, even Terra. This was something Terra should not have done.  
  
Beast Boy: TTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Terra: WHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Beast Boy: Just checking if you're alive.  
  
Terra: Beast Boy...please don't do that again. Terra stuffed her head back into her pillow. (If you haven't found out yet, she's in her room)  
  
Beast Boy: Ok, the real reason I came is you got some mail. I'll just leave it here. Beast Boy places the letter by her bed, gives her a kiss, and walks out of the room. Terra didn't realize until about five minute what Beast Boy told her.  
  
Terra: "Oh, yah. Mail..." Terra gets up to see the letter. "Hmm, who could have sent this?" The letter had no address on it; it only had Terra's name and Titan's Tower. "Hmm, I wonder if the mail man had a hard time finding me." Terra opened the note and began to read it.  
  
Dear Earth,  
  
Please forgive me. I am sorry.  
  
~Wind.  
  
Terra: What is she saying sorry for?  
  
Voice: This... Out of nowhere a gust of wind pinned Terra against the wall as a rope of water tied her up.  
  
Terra: What the?!? She struggled until she noticed that out of the darkness came the three strangers.  
  
White stranger: Do you think it was a pretty short letter? I do.  
  
Blue stranger: Earth, we had a deal, and you didn't keep your end of it.  
  
Terra: What do you mean? I am doing my job, what more do you want?  
  
Red stranger: Did you forget the other half?  
  
Terra: Oh Shit!!! Please, let me go! I'll go tell them right now!!!  
  
Blue stranger: Sorry Earth, but it ticks me off more than anything is when somebody goes back on their word.  
  
Terra: Let me go!!! Let me go tell them-  
  
Red stranger: Everything that you think is safe to say. No, you lost your chance. Now it's our job.  
  
White stranger: I am so sorry, but now we have no choice.  
  
Terra: "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!" But it was too late. The three strangers exited Terra's room. "Fuck!!! I have to get out of here!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Titan's Tower Living Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone is enjoying themselves. Beast Boy is finally winning against Cyborg in video games, Raven is reading her poetry book, and Robin and Starfire are talking about more earth customs. Nobody expected what happened next.  
  
Red stranger: Hello Titan's. Everybody turns to look at him.  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, it's you again. What do you want now?  
  
White stranger: Due to the fact Terra has not told her story yet; the task has turned to us.  
  
Red stranger: So shut up and listen.  
  
Blue stranger: "Let me tell it. Hmmmmmm, where to begin? Where to begin...Ah yes. I know. You guys might want to get comfy, this may take a while." The Titans all go to sit on the couch as the Blue stranger tells them the story.  
  
~*~*~ It all started way back when man was still evolving. It has gone that every century of mankind, four individuals were chosen to bear the power of the four elements; Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. At first the carriers were to stupid to even know what kind of power they had, so the essence of the elements stayed unknown, untapped for millenniums. Hundreds of thousands of years, centuries gone by with nobody doing what they were destined to do. Finally around the 300's, the bearers began to realize what kind of power they had at their disposal. Once they were ready, they were brought to our and their master, who explained everything we needed to know. As the centuries went by, the new bearers would always find out their power, although it took for quite a while before they noticed. ~*~*~  
  
Blue stranger: I can see this is beginning to get boring, so let me just skip ahead a bit.  
  
~*~*~ So finally the twenty-first century came by and the new bearers were chosen. Me, Wind here (points to White stranger) and Fire (points to Red stranger) and your "Terra" Who has changed her name to that from Earth. Now, the Elementals, as we are called, have to have certain... similarities. For one, we must all be the exact same age with the exact same birthday. Two, we must all have the same height and growth speed. Why such stupid requirements, I have no clue, but it's just how it goes. Now, let me tell you of Terra's story- ~*~*~  
  
Terra: No, I want to.  
  
Blue stranger: Wow. You got out of that trap way faster than I thought.  
  
Terra: So, can I tell them my part in this?  
  
Blue stranger: Sure. Go right ahead.  
  
White stranger: Now Earth. You know you have to tell them everything. Every single detail.  
  
Terra: Ok, fine, I will. Here's my story.  
  
~*~*~ I'll just go back to the age of three. It was my birthday party when it all started. I didn't know it yet, but the previous Elementals had all fallen in combat that day, and due to the facts I was obsessed with nature, pure hearted, and destined to be the earth successor, I was selected to hold the essence of earth. (Plz tell me if this is corny or what) After that day nothing was the same. I spent more time outdoors staring at rocks than I did sleeping. I would rather play with mud then play with my friends. After this persisted for another three years, everybody gave up on me. Even my family. I could not be changed, I would do anything to be outside with rocks, so when nobody wanted to talk to me, I decided to run away. ~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin begin to sniffle.  
  
~*~*~ After perhaps a week after I ran away I began to see the world differently. Rocks were no longer rocks. They felt like a part of me. It was then I discovered my ability to move them with my mind. It was extremely hard, but I could do it. I had no idea what was happening so I just continued to run until I was about eight years old and no matter how much I was confused, I knew I could control earth. ~*~*~  
  
White stranger: I wish to tell what happened next.  
  
Terra: Fine, but don't tell them too much. I want to continue this story.  
  
White stranger: Whatever.  
  
~*~*~ Well, while Earth here was on her little expedition, us three were facing the same problems. Us three also learned what we could do, and everybody had the same reactions as did those who knew Earth. So on one, fate full day, exactly November 16, 2032 (Guessing year) one day before our birthdays, out world collided, and that's literal. While all of us were running, we were in a densely treed park when we all ran into each other. Sure, it seems a bit stranger that four people could run into each other, but it happened. At first we all were silent until Fire spoke up.  
  
F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
Fire: Hello, sorry I happened to run into you three.  
  
Water: No, it's my fault.  
  
Wind: No mine.  
  
Earth: Well, it's really all our faults because we all got in each other's ways. By the way, where are you guys going?  
  
Fire: I ran away from home.  
  
Water: Really? I did too.  
  
Wind: So did I. What about you? (Looks at Terra)  
  
Earth: I have the same story as you three.  
  
Water: Isn't it a little weird that we all ran away and we all bumped into each other?  
  
Wind: A little. So, what are you guyses names?  
  
Fire, Water, Earth: Well....uh....I forgets.  
  
Wind: Me too. I've been running for so long I can't remember.  
  
Fire: So...why are you guys running?  
  
Water: I don't think I should tell you...but...I guess I can...see, I have some stranger ability to control water.  
  
Fire: Hey, that sounds a little like me, but I can control fire.  
  
Wind: You two are just like me, only I control wind.  
  
Earth: "I control earth." They all glance from one to the other. "Wow, finally somebodies just likes me."  
  
Water: Let me guess. Your family and friends rejected you all?  
  
Wind: Yep.  
  
Fire: That's right.  
  
Earth: Correct. (The four of them each see four brightly colored rocks in front of each of them.)  
  
Water: Uh, anybody else have some glowing in front of them?  
  
Fire, Wind, Earth: Yep.  
  
Water: Well, I like 'em. I'm keeping mine. With that he picked them up and disappeared.  
  
Wind: Uh...................Where did he go?  
  
Fire: I have no clue, but that looked fun! He picks up his rocks and he disappears.  
  
Wind: Well, I don't see any harm in trying. She did the same and vanished.  
  
Earth: Great, like I have a choice.  
  
E*N*D* F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Terra: Ok, your turn is over. I'm in charge again.  
  
Wind: But I was just going to-  
  
Terra: -No. My turn.  
  
Wind: But- With that Terra sent a mound of mud into Winds mouth.  
  
Terra: "I can keep it so it won't completely touch you, but one sudden move and you have crushed worms, snails, and mud all over your mouth. Now, let my finish the story." Turns back to the Titan's. "Ok. I'll now tell you the final part of my story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOOSH!!! I LOVE WHEN I GET TO USE CLIFFIES!!!!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! FEEL MY WRATH!!!!!!!!!! But do not worry, for I shall finish as soon as possible (ASAP) Anyways, PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!!! REVIEW LIKE CRAZY MY READING FANS FOR YOU SHALL BE THANKED (if you have an e-mail, address, otherwise I have no idea how, he he) 


	4. The puzzle is complete

YAYSES!!! Time for chapter 4. Right? Chapter four is this one, isn't it? I hope it is, otherwise I am lying. Oh, before you being reading, I just have one announcement... I AM OFFICIALLY PARANOID!!! YAY PARANOIDNESS!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: Yadda Yadda Yadda. It's mostly all just one big story. This chapter the story shall be completed. I hope I can complete it. Gulpy gulpy goo!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: Wind: But- With that Terra sent a mound of mud into Winds mouth.  
  
Terra: "I can keep it so it won't completely touch you, but one sudden move and you have crushed worms, snails, and mud all over your mouth. Now, let my finish the story." Turns back to the Titan's. "Ok. I'll now tell you the final part of my story.  
  
This chapter: Terra:  
  
~*~*~ After our experimentation with the rocks, we were transported to a castle the size of a mountain. None of us had any clue to where we were, so that's what we went to find out. To our dismay, the castle had no door, no windows, nothing of having a way in.  
  
F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
Water: So.....................Any clue how to get in?  
  
Fire: Hmmmmmmmmm, well, it looks like it's made of rock, so we can't break in.  
  
Wind: Really? Rock? It looks like mud to me.  
  
Earth: Umm, hello? Did you guys forget what I can do?  
  
Water: Of coarse we know, but can you move all of that?  
  
Earth: I don't have to. If you haven't noticed, there's a window up there in that spire.  
  
Fire: Really? I don't see a thing.  
  
Water: Even if it is there, how are we going to get up there?  
  
Earth: I could try to make a ladder.  
  
Wind: And we are supposed to climb all the way up theres?  
  
Earth: Any better idea?  
  
Water, Wind, Fire: Nope. Earth conjures a rock/dirt ladder extending as far as she can get it. And so the climbing begins.  
  
Water: Uh...rock person...this ladder is too short.  
  
Earth: Well you try making your own ladder.  
  
Water: I gots a better idea. Water then brings up...well...water...and adds it on the Earths portion. The four kids climb some more.  
  
Fire: Uh...water dude...yours is also too short.  
  
Wind: Before you even think about it, I am not going to climb a ladder of fire.  
  
Fire: Uh......I wasn't going to suggest it......  
  
Wind: Sure...  
  
Earth: So now what?  
  
Water: I got it. Rock person, tilt the ladder onto the wall.  
  
Earth: You got some plan up there?  
  
Water: Yep. Earth tilts the bottom of the ladder so it leans against the wall.  
  
(ok, currently, Water is the highest on the ladder, then Fire, then Wind, then Earth.)  
  
Water: "I hope this works." Water sends as much water as he can onto the wall, dampening it much, but not as he hoped. "Ok air person, this tower is not made of mud.  
  
Fire: Let me try me hand.  
  
Wind: Please don't burn me. Fire summons magma (from somewhere nearby ?!?) and burns a hole in the wall.  
  
Fire: Boo-yahs!!! It worked!!!  
  
Water: I don't believe it.  
  
Fire: Let's get inside this freaky place. The four begin to enter. Soon they are all inside a dimly lit tunnel.  
  
Wind: If it's so freaky, why did we come in?  
  
Earth: Hey fire, can you give us some light?  
  
Fire: I can try. Fire illuminated the hallway, showing it was nothing except stone all over. The four adventurers began to walk.  
  
Water: How long have we been walking?  
  
Fire: Maybe 6 minutes, why?  
  
Water: Well, I'm not sure if I'm the only one who noticed, but we passed the opening you made twice.  
  
Wind, Earth, Fire: We did?  
  
Water: Yep.  
  
Earth: Did anybody notice we passed a door twice?  
  
Wind: Ok, that's something you had to tell us earlier.  
  
Water: Where is it?  
  
Earth: Follow me. Wind leads the way until they are facing a plain stonewall.  
  
Fire: Um...Where is it?  
  
Earth: Right there. Don't you see it?  
  
Water: I don't see anything.  
  
Earth: Fine, let me show you. She walks up to the wall and pulls a small stone, acting like a doorknob to a huge door.  
  
Wind: Ok......................How did we not see that?  
  
Water: I have no clue, but good job earth person.  
  
Fire: Well, why are we standing around? Let's go in. The four friends enter the doorway. Once they pass through, the door slams behind them.  
  
Earth: Most scary stories start like that, don't they?  
  
Water: Yep, they do.  
  
Fire: Where are we? All of them were amazed at the architecture. Pillars, spiraling staircases, even shining walls were all around them. Then there was a large throne surrounded by fire, water, earth, and (very hard to imagine) wind.  
  
Voice: "Finally you have found me." The voice was coming from the throne. "Come closer.  
  
Wind: Is that ever in scary movies?  
  
Water: I think so.  
  
Fire: Come on, maybe he can tell us where we are. The four people approached the throne, seeing who was talking to them.  
  
Earth: Who is that? All they saw was light in the form of a person.  
  
Voice: I am now your master.  
  
Wind: Huh?  
  
Voice: Perhaps I should explain it to you. You see, you four control the legendary elements. Your jobs are to control the world's weather to how it is told to you.  
  
Water: What are you talking about?  
  
Voice: Do you not notice you control the elements yet? Only those who can control them are allowed to enter my domain, so I am not mistaken.  
  
Fire: Are you sure you're not a psychopath?  
  
Voice: I have not survived millions of years to be called a psychopath! You four now work for me and you have no choice for the matter!!!  
  
Wind: If we are to work for you, are we to know your name?  
  
Voice: My name is too sacred for your puny brains! Now use your powers to find your rooms. You wont be leaving here for a long, long time... So the four are sent off to find their rooms, and after a few hours they achieve victory. The next morning, their lives flip upside-down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Elemental Castle, 2:00 A.M. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voice: WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! His voice echoed throughout the entire palace, waking up the kids. They get out of their rooms and find their ways to the throne room.  
  
Fire: Why do we have to wake up so early?  
  
Voice: You will wake up everyday at this precise time, so get used to it.  
  
Earth: Can we please know what's going on?  
  
Voice: You are to begin your training immediately.  
  
Water: What training?  
  
Voice: This. With a snap of his fingers, boulders crashed out of the ceiling, rolling toward the Elementals-in-training. The kids ran and dodged the boulders, but too soon were they tired.  
  
Wind: What are you doing?  
  
Voice: Use your power. Destroy the boulders.  
  
Fire: How, I can't use my power without nearby heat or fire, and if you haven't noticed, this place is freezing.  
  
Voice: This temple is specifically designed to allow the maximum productivity among the elements. Fire, water, air, earth. All of it flows through here for training, relaxation, and emergency.  
  
Water: What, might I ask, would be an emergency?  
  
Voice: "I'm glad you asked." He snapped his fingers and the boulders disappeared. "Your enemy is the force of darkness."  
  
Earth: You know how stupid that sounds?  
  
Voice: Stupid? You think the only thing capable of destroying the elements is stupid? You think the only thing that can match my power is stupid? No, darkness is not stupid. It is a force to be highly reckoned with. Now back to work.  
  
E*N*D*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy: Ok, so basically you guys control the elements and your enemy is darkness?  
  
Terra: Yes, and now let me just add the last part.  
  
~*~*~ So, as the years went by, the training became more and more intense. Then, four years later, I fell in love with Fire. (((Beast Boy twitches))) We were in love, yah, that's how it went. Also, somehow, I hadn't noticed before, but everybody else was improving on their powers while I wasn't advancing very fast. Everybody could finally summon armies of elementlings while I could barely even lift stones. And sadly I was too stubborn to take everybody's help.  
  
F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
Fire: Hey Earth, um...I was wondering...if...well...  
  
Earth: Yes?  
  
Fire: I was wondering if you wanted help with your powers.  
  
Earth: How many times have I told you guys, I DON'T WANT HELP!!!  
  
Fire: But Earth, you are having trouble with everything. In our team practices we always have to save you. Please Earth, let me help you.  
  
Earth: LOOK YOU FUCKING SCUMBAG, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! With that Earth became the first one of the four to exit the temple ever since they entered it.  
  
E*N*D*F*L*A*S*H*B*A*C*K*  
  
And so that's how I began running again. Running away from my entire purpose for living. Running away from everything I had. But I didn't care. I was sick of everybody there. Even though they knew, they still hunted me down, trying to get me to come back. But I hid every time they got close. After running for four years, going all around the world, practicing my powers, I finally came here, and met you guys. (Let's just say Terra is 17) And for a while, I actually thought I could stay here. But then when Robin said that they would help me control my ability, it pissed me off to no end.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Raven: So that's why you left.  
  
Terra: Yep. And that's not all. I then decided that I would try anything to get control over my powers, so I went to Slade.  
  
Robin: You were that desperate?  
  
Terra: Yep. And he actually did help. He helped a lot in a very small amount of time, but then when he started using me for robberies, earthquakes against my will, and having some thin connection with darkness, I left him to come back here.  
  
All the Titan's were paralyzed. Not only by the fact that Terra turned to Slade, but also that she was really (named) Earth, she controlled all weather related to earth, and she had such a tremendous secret she kept from them.  
  
Beast Boy: So......anything else?  
  
Terra: Nope. That just about covers it.  
  
Water: So Earth, would you like to stay here, or come back with us. Even though you have betrayed everything we are about, we are still willing to give you a choice.  
  
Fire: So, what's it goona be?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I wonder, is that a Cliffy? I hope it is, cuz I want it to be!!! I will get chapter (5 I think it is) up as soon as I can.  
  
Well, Hasta La Vista, Baby!!! Lol  
  
Also: I don't know why I am saying this, but I shall be making a sequel to Newfound Feelings after this story, so yah. That's about it. 


	5. A choice, then a challenge

Chapter 5, is it? I think it is. My memory is slipping, but I'm just too lazy to check. Oh well, like the number matters. Well, I shall not bore you with this silly intro, on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter was just one big explanation about Terra, the three strangers, yah, but why I am writing this is still a mystery to me. You should remember my last chapter; you don't need this stupid reminder thingy. Whatever, on with the rest. (Lol, thingy is not corrected by Microsoft word)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: Beast Boy: So......anything else?  
  
Terra: Nope. That just about covers it.  
  
Water: So Earth, would you like to stay here, or come back with us. Even though you have betrayed everything we are about, we are still willing to give you a choice.  
  
Fire: So, what's it goona be?  
  
This chapter: Terra: Well, I would like to stay here with the Titan's.  
  
Water: Then it's settled.  
  
Terra: Just like that?  
  
Water: Well, I gave you a choice, you made your decision, what more do you want?  
  
Wind: Uh...Water...didn't our master want Earth to come with us?  
  
Water: Yah, he did.  
  
Fire: Then were screwed if we go back empty handed.  
  
Water: Maybe...  
  
Fire: Maybe!!! You think he will just let it slide?  
  
Water: Yeah, that's what I thought.  
  
Wind: Well, can't argue with that logic.  
  
Fire: What are you talking about?  
  
Beast Boy: Um...excuse me...before you make all your little plans, can I ask a question?  
  
Terra: Shoot.  
  
Beast Boy: Well...should we call Terra Earth or Terra?  
  
Fire: What does it matter?  
  
Raven: Well it could get confusing after a while.  
  
Wind: I really don't see how, but then again, I really don't care. With that, Raven was beginning to hate the Wind girl.  
  
Robin: Um...before we continue with these little arguments, I have a question too.  
  
Water: What is it?  
  
Starfire: May you please remove your hood so we may observe your faces.  
  
Wind: Whatever.  
  
Water: Fine. The two strangers (If you don't remember, Fire already removed his hood in like chapter two or something.) removed their hoods, revealing their faces. The Water Elemental had blue sunglasses and blue hair while the Wind Elemental had snow-white hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
Beast Boy: Is your hair naturally blue?  
  
Water: For as long as I can remember it has been, so I guess the answer is yes.  
  
Raven: And has your hair always been white?  
  
Wind: That I have no clue. I don't pay much attention to it.  
  
Robin: Wait. If your hair is red, yours is blue, yours is white, then why is Terra's yellow?  
  
Terra: You know, I haven't really figured that out yet.  
  
Starfire: Yes, it is strange. By your story your hair should be green.  
  
Terra: Why...oh yeah. We forgot to tell them about the rocks.  
  
Wind: Of coarse. How could we forget those.  
  
Terra: Well, the rocks are really easy to explain. They light up or blink at the presence of Elementals. The faster they blink, the closer they are. Then when they are lit up you know that they are near.  
  
Water: But when ALL of them are completely dark...then...well...  
  
Fire: ...You know...  
  
Wind: ...that...  
  
Terra: ...darkness is nearby. And you NEVER want that.  
  
Water: Well, other than the fact that we explained that, it was a useless conversation.  
  
Fire: I'm bored already. See-yas. The Fire elemental burned up and vanished.  
  
Wind: Good-bye Earth and Titan's. She creates a small tornado then disappears.  
  
Water: Nice to see you all again. I think I'll go through the sink, just for the fun of it. Good-bye. The Water Elemental turns into a stream of water and flew into the sink.  
  
Raven: Well, I'm going to go meditate.  
  
Robin: See-ya, I'm going to the gym.  
  
Cyborg: I gotta go return a movie, bye.  
  
Starfire: I believe I shall write in my book of thoughts. Everybody leaves except for Beast Boy and Terra.  
  
Terra: So, Beast Boy, wanna do something?  
  
Beast Boy: Maybe later. I'm a little tired. Beast Boy goes to go take a nap, leaving Terra alone.  
  
Terra: I hope the Titan's still trust me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three Days Later-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everybody is relaxing, or actually finding something to do due to the extreme bored ness in the living room when the doorbell rings.  
  
Robin: Hey, let's go answer the door. Maybe it will spark some fun.  
  
Beast Boy: We really need the whole team to answer the door for the pizza man?  
  
Robin: What pizza man?  
  
Cyborg: Me and BB ordered some pizza for us.  
  
Terra: "He's not going to wait forever. I'll go." Terra leaves to go answer the door, thinking about some way to prank Beast Boy. Why, she has no clue, but she is desperate to find something to do. "Please, give me something to do today!!!" She opens the door to see something she never, EVER expected.  
  
Water: Hey Terra... Water, Wind, and Fire all collapse from an obviously terrible battle as Terra stands there in shock, looking at the symbol on their palms.  
  
Terra: GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Three hours later *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Terra: Fire? Water? Wind? The three Elementals were laid down on the couch.  
  
Fire: Huh? How'd we get up here?  
  
Robin: You've been knocked out.  
  
Water: How long?  
  
Cyborg: Three hours.  
  
Terra: What happened?  
  
Wind: Take a look. She reveals her four Element rocks, which none of them are glowing.  
  
Terra: No. It can't be him. How did he do this?  
  
Water: Hunted us down. One by one. Used his power to track us down.  
  
Fire: Thankfully since you have changed your name from Earth to Terra, he can't track you.  
  
Wind: But he'll be here soon.  
  
Water: There is no way we can win if we fight him. Even a miracle won't help.  
  
Starfire: May I question what you speak of?  
  
Raven: It's that darkness they've been talking about.  
  
Beast Boy: The darkness you say has no limit to its power?  
  
Terra: Yep, that's it.  
  
Beast Boy: And we're goona fight him?  
  
Water: Actually, WERE going to fight him. No Teen Titan can help us here. You best run while you still can.  
  
Starfire: But we wish to assist so you may achieve victory.  
  
Wind: Believe me, no Titan can tip the balance.  
  
Cyborg: We can at least try to help.  
  
Fire: NO!!! You have to leave now before he finds us.  
  
Robin: We aren't going to leave our home without a fight.  
  
Terra: We might as well let them help. After all, if we lose, nobody on earth will be safe from Darkness's wrath.  
  
Wind: Who knows? Maybe they can do something to help.  
  
Water: I REALLY hate this, but I feel as if I am outnumbered. Ok Titan's. You can help.  
  
Fire mumbling: Just don't expect to live...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END of el chaptero 5o! Plz review. I love REVIEWS!!! REVIEWS ARE ALL MIGHTY!!! Argy!!! Must finish this story! So wanting to finish!!! And again, PLEASE REVIEW 4 ME!!! ¬('-'¬) 


	6. Their final moment together

Last chapter. Yayses!!! Is yayses even a word? I don't think it is. I wonder if yorgy is a word. But then again, I made it up. Ah whatever, this has nothing to do with the story. I hope you like the last installment of Life of a Rock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, last chapter Terra finished explaining her past and was given the choice to stay with the Titan's, which she accepted. Then the other Elementals came (all of them beat up by Darkness) and now Darkness is coming to hunt down and (sorry to say this but kill) the Elementals, that's including Terra. Then everybody else on earth will fall to his tremendous power, but let's see if the Elementals combined with the Titan's can stop the big evil dude.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: Fire mumbling: Just don't expect to live...  
  
This chapter: Raven: So...how long till he gets here?  
  
Water: I'd say about ten minutes, give or take a few.  
  
Robin: Anything we can do to prepare ourselves?  
  
Fire: Just get any weapon you can. We'll need everything we can get out hands on.  
  
With that Robin dashes off to get his assorted little gadgets and Cyborg goes to recharge his power cell/do some last minute upgrades.  
  
Wind: Maybe you guys should just have a little snack.  
  
Beast Boy goes to have a power bar (I absolutely hate those) Starfire consumes some homemade Glorg. (Terra: Tastes like Ice cream + Sushi) and Raven opens a bag of chips.  
  
Fire: Well, I think I better summon some lava.  
  
Water: Hmm...anything else I haven't done in my life I want to do?  
  
Wind: My life's pretty fulfilled. Robin and Cyborg re-enter room.  
  
Robin: How much longer?  
  
Water: 3 minutes.  
  
Cyborg: That fast?  
  
Fire: Time flies by when it feels like it.  
  
Beast Boy: I thought it flew by when you're having fun.  
  
Voice: Sometimes...  
  
Water: He's here!!!  
  
Starfire: But I have not yet finished my Glorg!  
  
Voice: Too bad! A stranger figure emerged from the shadows, revealing a fourteen-year-old teenager.  
  
Beast Boy: That's him? He's not even as old as us!  
  
Darkness: What does two years matter!?!?! The boy sent waves of pure dark energy crashing down on the heroes. It tossed them around like toy dolls until fire could use a little trick of his.  
  
Fire: "Everybody, get near me." Fire used a firewall to shield everyone from the darkness waves. "The hardest thing for him to rip through is fire walls, but I can't hold him off forever.  
  
Darkness: That's true. So let me show you how fast I can tear you apart!!! Darkness summoned thousands of tiny minions to charge toward the wall. The better part of them was destroyed before they reached the wall but soon they were clawing their way in.  
  
Water: Elementals, summon Elementlings! Titan's, get ready to fight! Soon holes began to appear in the wall. Then Fire could no longer hold the shield and he brought it down. Soon everyone was staring at the scariest monsters they've ever seen.  
  
Raven: Uh...I don't like the look of this.  
  
Starfire: These beings are too frightening to fight!  
  
Robin: We have to try!  
  
Water: CHARGE!!! The two forces collided in a tremendous battle. Everyone tried their best to fight. The Elementals used every ounce of their power, Robin used light grenades, Cyborg with his Sonic cannon, Beast Boy transformed into a super firefly, Raven trying to use the darkness against itself, and Starfire used her strongest star bolts.  
  
(Info: When thinking Elementling, think small human forms of pure water, fire, etc. When thinking Darkness Elementlings, think monstrous things slightly bigger than other Elementlings. )  
  
Pretty soon the heroes had lost most of their strength and were having trouble fighting.  
  
Water: Fire!!! Can you get another firewall up?!?!  
  
Fire: I'll try! Fire tried, but he could only make a small dome around everybody.  
  
Wind: We can't take this much longer.  
  
Fire: If were goona do something, we better do it quick! They're pummeling my wall!  
  
Terra: Who's hurt?  
  
Robin: A little shook up, but otherwise fine.  
  
Cyborg: My battery's down 65%.  
  
Starfire: Exhausted, but undamaged.  
  
Raven: So...much...darkness...  
  
Water: Ok, other then mental damage, I think she's ok.  
  
Terra: WAIT!!! WHERE'S BEAST BOY!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Fire: He's locked outside the barrier!  
  
Terra: OPEN UP RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Fire: But then they'll bust right in!  
  
Terra: I don't care, let me out!  
  
Water: We can't take that risk!  
  
Terra: "If you wont let me out, I'm forcing my way out!" Terra lunged straight at the wall and tore through it. She could then see (shadow wolves I guess you could call them) were trying to bite him to pieces. "BEAST BOY!!"  
  
Beast Boy: Terra, save yourself!!!  
  
Terra: No way, I'm not letting some fucking animals eat you up! Terra used whatever she could to reach Beast Boy and when she did she created a rock dome around the two.  
  
Beast Boy: Thanks Terra.  
  
Terra: Damn, they got you good.  
  
Beast Boy: I'll live. (BOOM SCRATCH BOOM)  
  
Terra: They're braking in.  
  
Beast boy: I can't do anything anymore. I gave all I had already.  
  
Terra: You don't have to fight. They'll have to go through me to get to you.  
  
Beast Boy: Wait, look there. Beast Boy pointed behind Terra at a hole created by the wolves. Both of them could see the others being taken over by the darkness.  
  
Darkness: YES!!! Now all I have to deal with are those last two!!! All the darkness diverted their attacks to the rock wall, showing the devastated bodies of the others.  
  
Terra: Well, if were going out, were going out with honor!  
  
Beast Boy: For the core!  
  
Terra: What?  
  
Beast Boy: Sorry. Just had to say that.  
  
Terra: (chuckle) You never lose your sense of humor. Just then, the wolves break in, toss Terra aside, and try to finish their assault on Beast Boy.  
  
Beast Boy: HEY, stop biting me!  
  
Terra: "Beast Boy!!!" Terra tried her hardest, but she couldn't reach Beast Boy She could hear his yelps of pain suddenly stop and the wolves began to scatter. "No. Not Beast Boy. He's gone. I'm all-alone. No, NO, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Darkness: Yes, scream as I take you down and bring the Elemental power to its knees!!!  
  
Terra: Just because I'm alone doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!!! Terra summoned huge boulder from nowhere and began to crush the Darkness Elementlings.  
  
Darkness: No silly boulders can defeat me!!!  
  
Terra: Maybe they can't, but I have something else that can!  
  
Darkness: Oh please! I know you! You can't control your powers enough to use it!!  
  
Terra: "Watch me!!!" Terra concentrated hard, harder than she had ever before, with the only thing in mind is revenge for her fallen friends. "For Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Water, Fire, Wind, and Beast Boy. I do this for you!" Terra began to glow an eerie green.  
  
Darkness: No. She can't do this. NOBODY CAN DO THIS!!! The dark army charged at Terra's glowing body, but none of them could even get anywhere near her.  
  
Terra: YOU ARE GOING BACK WHERE YOU BELONG!!! Every part of her was glowing, the ground outside was glowing, the other Elementals were glowing, everything was glowing bright, bright green.  
  
Darkness: No, it can't be.  
  
Terra: Good-bye. Terra screamed as loud as she could, sending a wave of light across the entire planet. The dark army disenigrated as the light shone on them.  
  
Darkness: Wow. I never thought I would see this. Oh well. And with that the teenage boy disappeared. The wave of light shone across the world, illuminating everywhere as it went along, every corner shone bright. Eventually everything reverted to back how it was, but there in Titan's Tower, it all remained glowing.  
  
Terra: Well, that's settled. She fainted and hit the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 37 hours later. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Beast Boy: Terra? Terra, wake up.  
  
Terra: Huh? You're ok.  
  
Beast Boy: We're all ok. Terra looked around to see everybody standing by her.  
  
Terra: What? How? Huh?  
  
Water: Maybe you didn't read the fine print on that attack.  
  
Terra: And what would the fine print be?  
  
Wind: Not much, just everything pure of heart is healed good as new.  
  
Terra: Oh. Well, didn't know that.  
  
Fire: I'm amazed you pulled it off.  
  
Robin: What was that?  
  
Terra: It's the final attack of the Earth element. Some fancy name, I don't really care, I just know it's hella hard to do.  
  
Beast Boy: I don't want to sound corny or anything, but you saved the world Terra.  
  
Water: He's right. Now you best get some sleep, even for us the ultimates really take it out of you.  
  
Starfire: But she has been asleep for over a day. How can she still be tired?  
  
Terra: Yah, she's right. I'm... Terra fell back down to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 24 hours later, Titan's Tower Living Room *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everything had finally cooled down and stopped glowing. The Titan's were cleaning up the place when Terra gave an announcement. (Other Elementals are there)  
  
Terra: Uh...listen guys...I have something to say.  
  
Titan's: Yah, what is it?  
  
Terra: I'm leaving with the Elementals.  
  
Beast Boy: What?  
  
Terra: I'm sorry guys, but I have to leave.  
  
Beast Boy: WHY!!!???!?!?!  
  
Terra: You guys almost died the other day. I can't bear to see you die because of me.  
  
Beast Boy: But we're ok now... Terra came and gave Beast Boy a hug.  
  
Terra: I'm sorry, but I have to go back to the temple. It's the only way I can make sure you guys wont suffer because of me.  
  
Water: She's made up her mind.  
  
Beast Boy: When? How long?  
  
Terra: Right now. Maybe forever. I'll try and visit whenever I can, but I doubt I will too often.  
  
Starfire: We shall miss you greatly. Starfire gives bone-crushing hug.  
  
Robin: Well, bye Terra.  
  
Raven: Hope we see you soon.  
  
Cyborg: Don't forget about us.  
  
Beast Boy: Bye... Terra came up the Beast Boy (respectively after getting out of Starfire's hug) and gave him one last kiss.  
  
Terra: "Here." She hands him her green glowing stone. "Use this to see when I'm near, ok?"  
  
Beast Boy: You got it.  
  
The Elementals disappeared, one by one, until Terra was the last one there.  
  
Terra: Good-bye my friends. I'll always think of you. And with that she turned into a statue which in turn crumbled into a pile of dust.  
  
Beast Boy: So long...Terra...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT??? HUH??? Is that good or what? You can say or what if you want. Anyway, plz review now. It's right down there, the lower left corner of this webpage. I hope you enjoyed my story "LIFE OF A ROCK." 


End file.
